


Thinking of You

by yoursatanboyfriend



Series: The Ninth Paradigm [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Multi, The Ninth Paradigm AU, Threesome, a prompt that i couldnt resist goodbye, yo this is just sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursatanboyfriend/pseuds/yoursatanboyfriend
Summary: Bill’s flirting gets to Ford and he can't resist touching himself. He imagines Bill. Then he imagines Fiddleford. Then he imagines both of them. Together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt: "bill's teasing really gets to ford one night and he goes home and has a shame wank" By oliviathecf, who's work you should totally check out, guys!!! ( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉) Also, non canon in the Ninth Paradigm AU. Ford's a little OOC here.

This particular time and this particular instance of flirting, somehow, against all odds, had an effect on Ford.

As his hand wrapped around his length, brief flashes of tattooed fingers replacing them pierced his vision. Slender tattooed fingers…and they’re hungry and eager to please. Skilled, too. Naturally. They know how to move, where to move – in every way Ford likes.

What was Bill like during intimate moments? Aggressive? Coy?

He swears he can hear Bill in his ear, moaning and encouraging him with a seductive “ _Oh Ford_ …”

Tossing and turning beneath Ford, with animalistic, wanton need. Beads of sweat accumulating everywhere already as he begs Ford for _something_. Anything.

_“Ford, please…please…”_

Ford’s hand goes faster.

He spreads Bill’s legs wide and ready; the boy helps him, breathing loud and ragged – the desire incredibly obvious in nearly every single one of his body’s movements; conscious or unconscious. Every part of Bill is calling to Ford.

Now Bill’s begging for Ford to get inside him. But he isn’t sure…

He’d fantasize about this sort of thing all the time as a boy. When had he become so uptight?

It was only a fantasy.

He rams himself into Bill, and the boy goes crazy– moans and whines, begging Ford to give it to him, to keep giving it. As always, he uses a slow, steady pace for the build-up; Bill continuously moans his name the entire time, claws at Ford’s back in desperation. He steals glances at Bill’s face here and there, imagines it beautifully flushed with lips curling into a pout every time he begs Ford to go deeper. The lips beg to be taken and he does; his lips overwhelm Bill’s, the boy torn between relaxing and trying to take control from Ford. Ford doesn’t mind either.

 Then Bill topples him over, taking control. Rides Ford while holding him down; grinning and grinding, wearing that lewd Cheshire smile Ford’s come to associate with Bill more than its original origin. The light from outside illuminates Bill’s body in ways Ford can only imagine- every tattoo seeming darker, every crevice and curve seeming even more enticing. He runs his hands over Bill’s body, imagines it soft and smooth. What did Bill look like without clothes? Toned? Skinny? The boy always wears so many layers… leaving him a complete mystery. For the first time, Ford wished Bill wore more revealing clothes.

His imagination works well though. It’s enough, more than enough.

His hand grips him tighter, attempting to mimic how he imagines Bill’s insides to feel.

He thinks of Bill and then he thinks of…Fiddleford.

When Bill meets with Fiddleford…. does he flirt with Fiddleford the way he flirts with Ford? What does Fiddleford do? Now that he thought about it, he’s never seen Bill interact with others. Except maybe once.

… He imagines Bill fetching the note from Fiddleford. Now Bill’s flirting, grabbing Fiddleford, feeling him up while the man tells Bill no and to get lost.

He imagines Bill getting…angry? Licking and kissing Fiddleford and the other just tells Bill to keep it professional and—

Bill doesn’t like hearing no. He gets more aggressive, and notices Fiddleford is hard. He’s hard and obviously wants _it_.

Wait. He shouldn’t be thinking about this, even if it did fit Bill. It still…

But it’s only a fantasy.

Bill forces his tongue into Fiddleford’s mouth, and the man can’t resist, kissing back shyly.

Then Ford walks in and–

“Wow, would you look at that! Ford’s got a hard-on watching me sexually harass you, Fiddledork!” Bill announces crudely, Fiddleford looks embarrassed and horrified at being caught with such a younger man. (?)

Bill’s restraining Fiddleford from behind, arms loose around his upper body; he’s licking at Fiddleford’s ear slowly, stroking him at his crotch – eyes only on Ford.

“Hey Ford, let’s fuck your little crush. What do you say?”

Fiddleford blushes, scarlet. Shy eyes, whenever they glance at Ford, say “Please…”

Ford says yes.

Bill clears Fiddleford’s desk, pushes everything off with one swipe of his arm. Just about throws Fiddleford onto the desk, then beckons Ford closer. Tearing Fiddleford’s pants off effortlessly, Bill moves onto to fingering him, starts with one and then jumps to two. Fiddleford squirms and whines, covers his mouth with a hand to prevent sound from escaping. So shy…

“All ready. Get to work, Fordsy.”

He looks at Fiddleford, and the man nods with Bill stroking his face, plantings kisses here and there; licks, too. Lots of licks.

Ford pushes into Fiddleford, only halfway. Starts with short, slow thrusts but Bill doesn’t seem impressed.                                                                                      

“Deeper, Ford. Look, you’re gonna wanna really ram it in it because when it’s my turn, I’m going to make him _scream_. So better you be the one to fuck him nice and open, hm? Give him some good memories, Fordsy. Don’t let them be of me fucking him into his desk.”

No, why is he imagining this? He doesn’t like this kind of thing but…it’s in character for Bill. Bill’s the type to do this.

He’s just being true to Bill’s character. It’s not…something he enjoys…?

He’s still hard…his hand is still moving. It still feels good.

It’s only a fantasy, right?

He pushes hard into Fiddleford, and the man yelps. Bill shuts him up with a kiss and keeps at it, kisses him as Ford thrusts in and out, making sure he hits the sweet spot and he hears skin hitting skin. It feels amazing, in his mind, tight, warm? And Fiddleford looks so good rocking back and forth…while Bill ravages his mouth and pinches his nipples—

Ah shit, he shouldn’t be thinking of this.

“You like the way Ford’s fucking you? Do you like it? It’s okay to be honest…” Bill’s licking and talking to Fiddleford, and the man mutters incoherent nonsense. “Ford’s always wanted to do this, you know.”

Bill laughs, looks at Ford.

“He’s the kind that has rape fantasies.”

Oh damn, why’d he have to think of that nonsense Bill sprouts? It’s in character but…why? Ugh.

“One time, Ford jerked himself on me while he made me tell him a story about him force-fucking me. The guy’s a sicko!”

He stops stroking himself. This is really…not what he should be thinking of.

Something else, he has to think of something else.

Bill’s riding him and sucking off Fiddleford. Fiddleford’s eyes are closed, head swaying backward slightly. He can hear the man moaning quietly and it makes him harder. Bill notices and rubs Ford’s chest encouragingly – still rocking up and down on him. So deep, he’s so deep in Bill and the boy loves it. Eyes fluttering dreamily every time Ford gives him an extra-hard thrust.

Bill pats his chest, and he sits up. Pulling Ford close, Bill pushes at Fiddleford’s right hip, until the man is positioned between them, cock aimed at their faces. “Okay there. Now we can both suck off your boytoy.”

They kiss and lick and suck Fiddleford while Bill continues to take his dick fully. It’s amazing. Between sucking and licking Fiddleford, they kiss, exchanging pre-cum and saliva. It’s disgusting but Ford’s dick is still hard.

“Shoot it on Ford’s face and I’ll lick it off.”

Fiddleford cums white, so much white, on him and Bill licks it up like a kitty, breath still hitching erotically as he continues to fuck himself on Ford.

Bill’s fucking Fiddleford now, has the man by the hair and fucks into him so hard, Fiddleford shakes along with his desk. His moaning and whimpering, with Bill is muttering lewd things; asking him to take it hard, that Ford’s watching him get fucked, maybe Ford should join?

Ford’s fucking himself harder now. Why is he thinking of this…?

Bill flips Fiddleford over, looks him in the eye has he fucks him, and occasionally looks at Ford, with a sly smirk that Ford knows means ‘look at me give it to your dream boy. ‘

He kisses and licks at Fiddleford and the man tries to escape every time, only making Bill fuck him harder(is that even possible?) to keep him compliant.

Bill pulls out, pushes Fiddleford down onto his knees and covers his face and glasses in white, makes the man suck and lick the rest of the cum out. Bill’s face is red, his blonde hair is matted in sections, and now he’s looking at Ford.

“Ford Ford, I want you to fuck me now. Again.” Bill always used such rough language…Ford likes it. Now anyway.

He fucks Bill from behind while Bill sucks of Fiddleford. The man seems to enjoy pushing deep into Bill’s throat – an act of revenge for Bill’s early performance? There’s clear vengeance in the harsh swing of every thrust, Bill struggling to take it but not making any effort to stop it.

They both cum on Bill’s face and he doesn’t seem bothered in the slightest. With a finger, he wipes off the thick white and takes it into his mouth – over and over again, tasting them both. Savouring every drop. Smiling as if it’s the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted.

“Ford…Ford…fuck me again….” Bill tugs on Ford’s wrist. “Fiddleford, you too…or…Fiddleford, put your dick into me…?”

He imagines Fiddleford fucking Bill and this time, he finishes. The cum shoots out with force, missing the mark he’d prepared and hitting his bedding.

Dammit. Now he’d have to do laundry.

That was one hell of an orgasm.

But… this better not become a regular thing.

* * *

His phone rings.

Bill Cipher is on the other end, and…moaning? The sound is unmistakable.

“Thinking of _you_ , Ford.”

He recognizes this type of breathing…and the moaning…

Could it be…?

“Bill, are you touching yourself?”

The boy laughs, moans exaggeratedly a few more times and hangs up.


End file.
